A not-so-lonely jew on Christmas
by sailorfujoshi
Summary: Kyle odia la navidad, lo único que no sabe es que esta será diferente a todas. One-shot/Style/K2.


Kyle odiaba la navidad, el simple hecho de ser el único chico judío en South Park ya era malo, y el hecho de estar solo en navidad era aún peor.

No tenía idea de donde estaban Stan, Kenny o…bueno la verdad no le interesaba donde estaba Cartman, pero trato de llamar a Stan unas cuantas veces y este no le contesto.

En su casa la situación no era la mejor, Ike estaba en su cuarto viendo algún video de Pewdiepie y sus padres estaban peleando por quien sabe qué razón.

Kyle simplemente se hartó de estar en su casa y sin que nadie lo viera (o más bien sin que nadie le prestara atención) salió corriendo de su casa.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un chico rubio de parka naranja.  
No sabía exactamente donde estaban sus padres pero era lo que menos le importaba.  
Kenny miro su reloj y sonrió levemente, se levantó del sofá y apago la televisión, estaba a punto de ir a su habitación cuando alguien toco la puerta, sonrió y pensó para sí mismo.

"Llegaste más temprano de lo habitual"

Kenny abrió la puerta y saludo al chico de pompón rojo que se encontraba afuera de su casa.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano?- pregunto Kenny antes de que Stan pudiera hablar.  
-No, ya sabes cómo se pone Kyle…-  
-Te preocupas demasiado-  
-Tal vez-  
-Vamos por el culón- Kenny cerro la puerta detrás de él y se colocó su parka.

Desde hace tiempo que tenían esta "tradición", cada vez que era navidad todos iban a casa de Kyle para que no se sintiera solo, a pesar de que siempre funcionaba, cada año era una historia diferente.  
Era como si Kyle se olvidara de que tuviera amigos, se olvidara de que cada año iban a verlo.

Stan era siempre el primero en preocuparse, pues aunque no decía nada todo mundo se daba cuenta de la atracción que sentía por el pelirrojo, claro, todos lo sabían menos Kyle, darse cuenta de esas cosas nunca fue su fuerte.

Después de un rato de caminar llegaron a casa de Cartman, la verdad a él siempre lo arrastraban a casa del judío porque no le podía importar menos si Kyle se sentía solo.  
Kenny toco la puerta y Cartman abrió.

-¿Otra vez vamos a ir a casa del judío?- pregunto Eric con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Adivinaste- dijo Stan.  
-Sabes que hagas lo que hagas Kyle no va ir detrás de ti ¿verdad?- pregunto Eric burlonamente.  
-Cállate culón- respondió Stan con un leve sonrojo.  
-Solo apúrate y acompáñanos- agrego Kenny.

Cartman giro los ojos y cerró la puerta, se puso su abrigo y su gorro y salió con ellos.  
El camino fue silencioso pues ninguno tenía muy buen humor, Stan como de costumbre estaba preocupado por Kyle, Cartman estaba pensando en todo lo que podía hacer si no estuviera yendo a casa de Kyle y Kenny…tenía cosas en que pensar.

Al llegar a casa de Kyle, Stan se adelantó y toco la puerta.

-Oh Hola Stan- saludo Sheila un poco extrañada  
-Buenas noches… ¿esta Kyle?-  
-Creí que estaba con ustedes…-Sheila se quedó en silencio un momento, su expresión fue mostrando cada vez más preocupación, cerró la puerta de golpe y lo que se oyó después fueron puros gritos.  
-¿Otra vez lo mismo?- pregunto Eric -¿No se cansan de perseguir judíos en navidad?-  
-No- dijeron secamente Stan y Kenny al unísono.  
-Tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo Stan.  
-No, no tenemos que encontrarlo- respondió Eric.  
-Hay que separarnos- dijo Kenny ignorando el comentario de Eric –Stan tu ve al centro, culón tu revisa cerca del bosque y yo iré al lago-  
-¿Por qué siempre me toca el puto bosque?- se quejó Cartman.  
-Nos vemos aquí en una hora- dijo el azabache.  
-¡Hey! ¡Dejen de ignorarme!- se quejó Eric.  
-Muy bien, si alguien lo encuentra debe llamar a los demás- Kenny comenzó a irse en dirección al lago y Stan hacia el centro.  
-Pendejos…-susurro Eric antes de comenzar a caminar.

Kyle estaba acostado en la nieve viendo hacia el cielo, era la misma sensación que siempre tenía, de alguna forma estar ahí lo relajaba, el cielo estrellado se veía hermoso.  
Tal vez era un poco estúpido, no le gustaba sentirse solo, sin embargo siempre corría a algún lugar desierto.  
Kyle comenzó a cerrar los ojos cuando recordó, recordó que en cualquier momento alguien llegaría por él, sonrió cálidamente y por un momento se sintió egoísta, también podría ser estúpido pero siempre ha tenido miedo de que algún día nadie llegue por él y realmente se quede solo.  
En el interior pensaba que se lo merecía, sus amigos siempre dejaban de lado todo lo que estaban haciendo solo por ir a buscarlo, solo por un capricho. Pero la verdad no podía evitarlo, el hecho de que alguien fuera por él era reconfortante, tal vez lo único bueno de la navidad.

Justo cuando estaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, escucho unas pisadas que lentamente se aproximaban a él, no pudo evitar sonreír y desear desde lo más profundo de su ser que no fuera Cartman.

Kyle se sentó y vio a una silueta naranja aproximarse cada vez más hacia él.

-Tenía el presentimiento de que ibas a estar aquí- dijo Kenny sentándose al lado de Kyle.  
-¿Por qué siguen haciendo esto todos los años?- pregunto el pelirrojo.  
-No te hagas, sabes que odias estar solo y te encanta que alguien te encuentre- dijo Kenny provocando un sonrojo de parte Kyle.  
-B-Bueno… ¿Por qué empezaron a hacerlo? ¿Y porque continúan hasta hoy?-  
-Stan siempre insiste…- Kenny se quedó en silencio por un momento y Kyle bajo la mirada –Y la verdad a mí tampoco me molesta-  
-¿Cómo logran que Cartman valla con ustedes?-  
-Yo creo que también se preocupa por ti, pero no se da cuenta, no lo sabe- Kenny miro hacia el cielo y sonrió –No sé porque sigues odiando la navidad si siempre estamos contigo-  
-La verdad yo tampoco lo sé, supongo que no puedo evitarlo-  
-Ya veo- Kenny se acostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos.  
-¿No deberíamos volver o avisarle a alguien que estoy aquí?-  
-Tenemos mucho tiempo-  
-Pero los demás siguen buscando…- comenzó Kyle -¿No es mejor si les avisamos o…- Kenny interrumpió a Kyle al jalarlo hacia él, ambos quedaron acostados en el suelo, el pelirrojo encima del rubio.  
-Te dije que hay tiempo-  
-¿K-Kenny?- susurro Kyle levemente sonrojado.

Ambos se quedaron así por un momento, no era un silencio incomodo más bien era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido.

-¿Algún día dejaras de hacer esto?- preguntó el rubio.  
-No lo sé… ¿Por qué preguntas?-  
-Me preocupa demasiado…y a los demás también-  
-Saben que estoy bien, no deberían preocuparse-  
-Sabes que eso es mentira-  
-Tal vez…-  
-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-  
-Sí, mucho mejor- Kyle abrazo a Kenny y sonrió –Gracias por venir a buscarme-  
-No hay problema, sabes que siempre lo hare-  
-Tal vez…deberíamos regresar-  
-¿Por qué la prisa?-  
-No lo sé, siento que no está bien-  
-¿Te preocupa Stan?- pregunto Kenny haciendo que Kyle se sonrojara.  
-N-No realmente-

Kenny separo a Kyle lentamente de él, se paró y le dio la mano a Kyle para que este también pudiera levantarse.

Ambos estaban a punto de llegar a casa de Kyle cuando Kenny se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Kyle al notar que dejo de caminar.  
-¿Les tenemos que avisar ahora?- pregunto el rubio.  
-¿Por qué no quieres que sepan?-  
-No es nada…- Kenny se quedó callado por un momento –Kyle…-  
-¿Mande?-  
-¿Te gusta Stan?-Kenny miro seriamente a Kyle y después bajo la mirada.  
-¡¿A-A-A qué viene eso?!- exclamo Kyle sonrojándose.  
-Necesito saber- dijo Kenny acercándose a Kyle.  
-La verdad…no lo sé, no sé muy bien lo que es "gustar" y todo eso-  
-Es fácil saber cuándo alguien te gusta-  
-¿Cómo puedo saberlo?-  
-Te das cuenta, cuando estas con esa persona y sientes algo cuando la abrazas o besas-  
-Nunca he besado a Stan…supongo que no lo sabré- dijo Kyle viendo hacia el suelo.  
-Entonces…- Kenny tomo a Kyle de la barbilla -¿Puedo averiguar si tú me gustas?-  
-¿H-Hablas del beso?- pregunto Kyle sonrojándose.  
-Si… ¿puedo?-  
-S-Supongo que está bien- dijo Kyle sonrojándose aún más.

Kenny fue acortando la distancia entre sus labios lentamente hasta que estos se tocaron, Kyle sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su espalda haciendo que apretara los ojos.  
Kenny se separó por un momento y sonrió, nuevamente se acercó a Kyle y profundizo el beso, Kyle abrió un poco la boca dándole entrada a la lengua del rubio, el beso continuo hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Entonces… ¿T-Te gusto?- pregunto Kyle después de recuperar el aliento.  
-No lo sé, talvez necesite otro para estar seguro- dijo Kenny con una sonrisa seductora.  
-No seas idiota…- dijo Kyle recuperando ese color rojo que adornaban sus mejillas.  
-¿Y yo…te gusto?- pregunto Kenny estando más nervioso de lo que parecía.  
-No lo sé…talvez- respondió Kyle desviando la mirada.  
-Que buena respuesta- dijo Kenny con un leve tono de sarcasmo.  
-Sigo pensando que debemos llamar a los otros para que dejen de buscar…-  
-Ya veo- Kenny chaqueo la lengua y tomo su celular, se alejó un poco de Kyle y le mando un mensaje a Stan y Cartman. –Ya les avise-  
-Gracias-  
-No hay de que-  
-También gracias por hacer que me sienta mejor…-  
-Cuando quieras…-Kenny jalo a Kyle y le deposito un beso en la frente.

En cuestión de minutos Stan llego corriendo a casa de Kyle y los vio a ambos unos metros más atrás.

-¡Kyle!- exclamo Stan abrazando al judío -¡Qué bueno que estas bien-  
-Sí, estoy bien…- dijo Kyle mientras pensaba en las palabras que había dicho Kenny "Sientes algo cuando la abrazas…".  
-¿Y Cartman?- pregunto Kenny interrumpiendo el abrazo.  
-Nos mandó a todos al carajo y se fue a casa- respondió Stan.  
-Ya veo…creo que debería hacer lo mismo- Kenny comenzó a irse pero la voz de Kyle lo detuvo.  
-¿Enserio vas a irte?-  
-Creo que ya estás bien- Kenny sonrió y lentamente desapareció del panorama.  
-Kyle, ¿seguro que ya estás bien?- pregunto el azabache sacando a Kyle de sus pensamientos.  
-Uh si…ya estoy mejor-  
-Me alegra…-  
-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?- pregunto Kyle repentinamente.  
-Oh no eres la primera persona que me pregunta eso y tampoco serás la última-  
-Entonces respóndeme-  
-Tampoco eres la primera a la que no le respondo y…-  
-"Tampoco serás la última…"-termino de decir Kyle.  
-Que listo eres-  
-Enserio quiero saber-  
-¿El porque me preocupo tanto por ti?-  
-Si…-  
-Creo que deberíamos ir a otro lugar-  
-Aquí está bien- insistió Kyle.  
-No, enserio me estoy congelando- dijo Stan haciendo que Kyle riera -¿Vamos a tu casa?-

Kyle lo pensó un momento, seguro sus padres estaban peleando y seguro su madre lo regañaría por desaparecer "repentinamente" a pesar de que lo hacia todos los años.

-Mejor a la tuya- respondió finalmente.

Kyle definitivamente se sentía mejor, aunque el camino de su casa a la de Stan era muy corto lo disfruto mucho, amaba que estuviera nevando tanto y amaba estar con Stan, le hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Era extraño como cada persona lo hacía sentir diferente, era diferente lo bien que se sentía con Kenny, con lo bien que se sentía con Stan, claro que con Kenny había probado otra forma de "sentirse bien" y tenía que averiguar cómo se sentía eso con Stan.

Una vez en casa de Stan, Kyle no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal pues todo se veía en calma, no era como si el ambiente navideño inundara la casa ya que Randy estaba viendo televisión y Sharon cocinaba en silencio pero de cierta forma era un mejor ambiente que el de su casa.  
También se fijó en todos los adornos que había en casa del azabache, en especial el árbol de navidad, le daba curiosidad ya que él nunca había tenido uno en su casa.

Kyle siguió a Stan por las escaleras, el pasillo y finalmente entraron a su habitación.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le pregunto Stan.  
-Quiero que me digas porque siempre insistes en ir a buscarme- Kyle se sentó en la cama y miro a Stan a los ojos.  
-Creí que ya lo habías olvidado- Stan sonrió y se sentó al lado de Kyle –No creo que haya una razón en especial-  
-Siento que tienes una razón…pero no quieres decirme-  
-¿Alguien te dijo algo?- trato de adivinar el ojiazul.  
-Pues…Kenny me menciono que tú siempre eras el que insistía y el que más se preocupaba, eso es todo-  
-Pues eso es suficiente-  
-¿Suficiente para qué?- pregunto Kyle un poco confundido.  
-Para que te diga…-  
-¿Decirme que?-  
-Primero tengo que preguntarte algo…- Stan bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior -¿Hay alguien que te guste?-  
-¿P-Porque preguntas?-  
-Solo responde…-  
-No se…eso trato de averiguar- Kyle se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente.  
-¿Cómo vas a averiguarlo?- pregunto Stan sin entender del todo.  
-Pues…- Kyle comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Stan –No estoy muy seguro…creo que…-las palabras de Kyle fueron interrumpidas cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Stan.

Kyle cerró los ojos y se acercó un poco más a Stan, lo rodeo con los brazos y lentamente hizo que se acostara en la cama, el quedando encima, cortaron el beso por un momento ambos se vieron a los ojos y Kyle decidió retomarlo, los labios de Stan tenían un sabor dulce, a Kyle siempre le habían gustado solo que nunca había tenido el placer de probarlos.

Stan se separó de Kyle lentamente y sonrojado a más no poder pregunto…

-¿Q-Que fue eso?-  
-Creo que me gustas…-respondió Kyle sonriendo.  
-¿Por qué dices "creo"?-  
-Nunca he estado seguro de nada…-  
-Con eso me basta-  
-¿Quieres seguir?- pregunto Kyle inseguro.  
-Solo si tú quieres…-  
-Entonces…si-

Kyle comenzó a darle besos en el cuello a Stan provocando que este gimiera un par de veces, trataba de evitarlo pero era inútil.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme?- Kyle pregunto entre besos mientras sus manos se colaban debajo de la playera del azabache.  
-Que…ah…tú me gustas- dijo Stan tratando de no gemir.  
-¿Enserio?- pregunto Kyle.  
-Si…mucho, mucho, mucho… ¡ah!- exclamo el azabache al sentir como Kyle apretaba uno de sus pezones.  
-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?-  
-Tenía miedo de que dejaras de hablarme…-  
Kyle se detuvo y miro a Stan por un momento, después lo envolvió en un abrazo.  
-Eso nunca pasara-  
-Aun así…tenía miedo-  
-No vuelvas a pensar algo como eso ¿sí?- Kyle le dio Stan un pequeño beso en los labios y después se acurruco en su pecho.  
-Está bien…-  
-¿Me puedo quedar contigo hoy?- pregunto Kyle cerrando lentamente los ojos.  
-Todos los días que quieras- Stan respondió.

Kyle lentamente se fue quedando dormido al igual que Stan.  
Era gracioso, nunca se había puesto a pensar que era lo que realmente sentía, definitivamente tenía que estar más al pendiente de ese tipo de cosas.

Kyle nunca imagino que un día que odiaba tanto se convertiría en uno de sus mejores recuerdos, aunque en parte se estaba ahogando en un mar de confusión era como si le gustara ahogarse ahí dentro, la falta de aire nunca había sido tan placentera.

Después de eso, Kyle dejo de odiar la navidad, no es como si le gustara pero ahora sabía que nunca se iba a quedar solo.

a/n: Hola! feliz navidad a todos! :33  
No lo pude evitar, tenia que hacer un fic de Kyle sintiéndose solo :v  
La verdad no me decidi entre si hacer este one-shot Style o K2 y termine poniendo ambos, espero que le haya gustado.  
Pd. se que esta un poco seco para ser de navidad pero la verdad no estoy muy emocionada :v  
eso es todo! gracias por leer!

Aye!


End file.
